


how to rest

by maybeshewont



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Gen, Geralt needs a nap, M/M, Self-Indulgent, geralt never heard of selfcare, jaskier worries about his stupid witcher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeshewont/pseuds/maybeshewont
Summary: геральт не знает что такое отдых и лютик от этого устал
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	how to rest

\- Здравствуй, друг мой… то есть, мой дорогой ведьмак! – Лютик лучисто улыбается, подсаживаясь за стол к Геральту, - не думал, что мы с тобой встретимся так скоро!  
Геральт ворчит что-то невнятное, уставившись в кружку с элем. Не самое жизнерадостное приветствие, но Лютик уже привык. Он заказывает себе выпить, подмигивая разносчице и рассказывает обо всём что успело произойти за то недолгое время, пока Геральта не было рядом. Обычно Геральт кивает или глубокомысленно хмыкает, показывая, что слушает, и обычно этого достаточно. Сегодня Геральт смотрит куда-то мимо него и стоит Лютику замолчать, кивает в сторону конюшни:  
\- Если ты хочешь поехать вместе со мной, то собирайся.  
Голос у него неожиданно усталый.

С Геральтом что-то не так. Пожалуй, кто-то другой не заметил бы разницы, но учитывая сколько они путешествуют вместе... Лютик видит как тот немного устало опускает плечи, чуть горбится, замечает как Геральт хмурится, стоит ему заговорить (и не обычное _«о нет Лютик, только не начинай петь снова»_ а скорее _«я не хочу тебя даже слышать»_ ), как его руки чуть подрагивая сжимают поводья лошади.  
Лютику кажется, что они идут уже несколько часов и тишина становится невыносимой.  
\- Геральт, может быть нам стоит вернуться в таверну? Отдохнуть, выспаться… - он пытается скрыть волнение в голосе за широкой улыбкой, - меня как раз просили сыграть этим вечером.  
\- Возвращайся. У меня заказ.  
Ведьмак даже не поворачивается в его сторону и Лютику ничего не остаётся как ускорить шаг, с трудом поспевая за Плотвой.  
\- Ты же знаешь Геральт, я не могу упустить возможность написать новую песню!  
_«И я не оставлю тебя одного»_ \- думает он, но не говорит этого вслух.  
Лютик уверен, что-то не так, но он никак не может понять, что именно. Они в дороге уже третий день и это больше похоже на безумную погоню – днём они идут, почти не останавливаясь на привалы, и даже ночью Геральт не спит, а лишь медитирует, держа руку на рукоятке меча.  
На одном из вечерних привалов он уходит и возвращается лишь под утро, весь перемазанный кровью и чьими-то внутренностями. Геральт не моргая смотрит на Лютика потемневшими от зелья глазами и тот наконец не выдерживает:  
\- Всё, сегодня отправляемся в ближайший город, деревню, неважно! Мне нужна нормальная кровать, тебе нужна ванна и…  
Он хочет сказать про мозоли на ногах (новые ботинки хоть и выглядели восхитительно, как выяснилось, были не слишком удобны), о том как он устал и что ему определённо нужно лечь и отоспаться на целые сутки, о том, как ему надоело молчать (конечно, Лютик не замолкал совсем, он играл новые мелодии, тихо пел, но всё равно старался быть… тише) . Лютик хочет сказать множество вещей, но он смотрит в тёмные, непроницаемые глаза Геральта и лишь тихо просяще выдыхает  
\- Нам нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Тебе. У меня нет времени, - Геральт подходит к Плотве, начиная копаться в сумках. Зелье уже сходит на нет, но глаза его всё равно кажутся тёмными. Через несколько секунд он неохотно поясняет, видимо, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов, - Новый заказ.  
\- И кто заказчик? Утопец? Потому что, судя по запаху, - Лютик брезгливо кривится, - с ними ты и дрался. Геральт, чтобы это ни было, оно может подождать.  
\- Я тебя не держу  
Вместо ответа он драматично закатывает глаза и лишь потом понимает, что Геральт этого не видит. Вздохнув он подходит ближе и перехватывает поводья Плотвы, не обращая внимания на убийственные взгляды, которые на него бросает Геральт.  
\- Послушай, я вижу что что-то не так, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, - Лютик взмахивает руками, - знаю, знаю, никаких эмоций, но я же вижу что тебя что-то волнует. Поговори со мной, Геральт.  
Сказав это, он сразу вспоминает озеро, джина и неосознанно потирает горло, нервно смеясь  
\- Как хорошо, что поблизости нет джинов.  
Взгляд у Геральта становится неожиданно виноватым (уж если кто и был виноват тогда, то это Лютик) и он опирается на седло, снова тяжело устало вздыхая. Лютик подходит к нему ещё ближе, аккуратно снимает остатки чьих-то внутренностей с его волос и, дивясь собственной храбрости, осторожно вытирает кровь с его лица. Геральт лишь закрывает глаза, не двигаясь и Лютик медленно кладёт руку ему на плечо и тихо говорит  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Геральт. Не обязательно говорить, что случилось, но не держи меня за идиота, - ведьмак чуть заметно ухмыляется и Лютик не может удержаться от ответной улыбки, - Чтобы это ни было, оно подождёт. Хотя бы день  
Геральт выдаёт своё привычное «Хм», но больше не спорит и всё ещё послушно стоит, позволяя Лютику хотя бы немного очистить его от грязи. Лютик уже думает о том, как они снимут комнату с ванной, и он смоет с волос Геральта следы крови, и о том, как тот снова будет ворчать на каждом шагу. Его пальцы замирают, когда он слышит тихое  
\- Спасибо, птица  
Геральт поднимает на него глаза и Лютик догадывается, что это не простая благодарность. Он молчит, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится сердце, и наконец замечает, что подошёл к Геральту слишком близко  
-Ну что ж, нам пора бы и поспешить да? А то боюсь вот это всё, - он вскидывает руку, нервно смеясь - засохнет и никакая ванна нам не поможет  
Геральт улыбается, у него ещё хватает наглости улыбаться, еле заметно, чуть поднимая кончики губ и Лютик тут же забывает о всех тягостях дороги, и о том, что последние несколько дней Геральт вёл себя как большой упрямый козёл. В голове у него крутится только тихое «спасибо» и хоть он предпочёл бы, чтобы благодарность Геральта была чуть больше, чем одно слово (он согласен на небольшую поэму), сегодня ему хватит и этого.


End file.
